


Ask Blue Mom and Steven!!! Act 1: A Diamond is born

by JERRYBERRY96



Series: mama blue AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Steven Universe, Blue Diamond Adopts Steven, Gen, Secrets, Slavery, Steven Universe is a Diamond, fusion discrimination, mama blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: Greetings, I am a lowly Pearl that serves Blue Diamond and her… what was the term… “adopted son”? Yes, adopted son Steven. Due to the confusion caused by the presence of Steven on Homeworld, she orders you all to send questions to her in order to satisfy your curiosity and make you go back to your regular jobs as soon as possible.(If you like it you can read how the stories continue Tumblr! Just search https://ask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com/)
Series: mama blue AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Babycare for Clods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! It's been a while since I last posted something here. Now, this is not a full fledged story, but rather a collection of all the various asks and posts of my mama blue AU. Again, if you like it just search https://ask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com/. Comments are appreciated, both positive and negative.

## Greetings, I am a lowly Pearl that serves Blue Diamond and her… what was the term… “adopted son”? Yes, adopted son Steven. Due to the confusion caused by the presence of Steven on Homeworld, she orders you all to send questions to her in order to satisfy your curiosity and make you go back to your regular jobs as soon as possible.

* * *

**Greetings, Blue diamond? How did you come to adopt Steven?**

I would rather not talk about what led to my adoption of Steven. All you need to know is that he was saved from someone we thought dead.

* * *

**Are you meeting his needs? He's supposédly half-organic after all. I heard the little ones need lots of attention.**

Well… I’ve sent some gems on a reconnaissance mission in order to discover how I can take care of Steven and they found some “books” about taking care of “babies”. But I still haven’t managed to understand what is written on them due to their size and the fact that they’re written on a language I don’t understand. But I found a way to feed him and ordered the Pebbles to build a throne for him, so I think this means I’ve managed to… Pearl, what’s this foul smell?

* * *

## Greetings. I am Blue Diamond’s Pearl. I want to ask if any of you gems knows what a “diaper” is and where I can find one

* * *

**Didn’t Pink have a human zoo? I wonder if anyone there knows what a diaper is?**

…. I’ll be back soon. Pearl, take care of Steven and answer the questions you receive.

* * *

## Pearl, it’s me, Pearl. Yellow’s Pearl. My Diamond has asked your Diamond to come to her palace in order to discuss about their new colonization plans but she didn’t show up. And now she’s angry, really angry. Could you please contact Blue and tell her to call Yellow as soon as possible? Thanks.

* * *

## Hi Pearl. I’m sorry but I’m currently trying to decode the “books” and find a way to calm down Steven. He’s been crying for a while now, and Blue told me to take care of him. Do you think the Pebbles could calm him down?

* * *

## Greetings. I am Blue Diamond’s Pearl. Does anyone knows a way to calm down a “baby” and a bunch of crying Pebbles?

* * *

**What have you tried for calming the baby?**

Well, I’ve told him to stop crying (it didn’t work), then I tries to cheer him up by telling him about how the Diamonds eliminated the rebellion on Earth (it made him cry more) and then I called the Pebbles and made them perform something to cheer him up, since it always worked with his…

_puts an hand on her mouth and remains in silence for a few seconds with an embarassed expression on her face_

_…_ Anyway, as I was saying, the Pebbles performed something to cheer him up but they failed and now they are crying too. Right now I’m seriously considering the idea of bubbling him for a while.

* * *

**NO! NO NO NO DON'T BUBBLE HIM! you have to know- Steven is only half gem, he bleeds and has guts and will literally die like any other human. He doesn't poof! -Your friendly neighborhood safety advocate, bOnEy anon**

I have no idea what half of the things you said mean, but since you said that he doesn’t poof I will limit myself to bubble the Pebbles.

* * *

**Pacifiers do wonders to get them to stop crying. It's something that a baby can suck on but they can't swallow. If he has something to suck on, he won't be able to cry.**

… There are no “pacifiers” on Homeworld, but I think I can ask the Pebbles to make one. If only they didn’t run away when I tried to bubble them…

**Pearl, it’s your Diamond speaking. I need you to send me the books. The Zoomans have no idea of what I’m talking about, and so I need to send a group of gems on Earth to recover the items shown on them. I hope that Steven will be in the same conditions I left him when I left, or else…**

* * *

**Have you tried comforting the baby? With cuddles and stories not involving war but instead something sweet? Maybe sing to him? Oh! Maybe he is hungry?**

Singing doesn’t seem to be a bad idea. Actually, it could work well! Let me just ask for some help…

**Blue Pearl: Pearl, it’s me, Blue’s Pearl. If you’re not busy can you come here and sing with me a song to calm down Steven?**

**Yellow Pearl: He can be heard on the other side of Homeworld, and my Diamond is slowly getting angrier and angrier. I would personally fight against a Topaz if that would make him stop crying.  
**

**Blue Pearl: Is that a yes?**

**Yellow Pearl: Yes. Now sorry but I need to hide for a moment. My Diamond is in a gem shattering mood and she’s asking for my presence.**

* * *

## Pearl, it’s your Diamond speaking. I’ve received a call by Yellow Diamond about the fact that Steven has been crying so loud that is preventing any job to be done, her included. If this problem isn’t fixed when I arrive I’ll be forced to take drastic measures in order to not let it happen again. Also, I would like to ask you if you know where Yellow’s Pearl is gone. Yellow had to do something that needed her presence but she can’t find her anywhere in her palace.

* * *

## My Diamond, I have to inform you that I managed to solve the problem. I decided to sing a song in order to calm him with the assistance of Yellow’s Pearl, who I asked to come here, and it calmed him. I‘ve sent Yellow’s Pearl back to her Diamond and now I’m waiting for you to return. One more thing. A group of Amethysts from the Zoo and an Aquamarine has arrived shortly before your message arrived, insisting that they need to deliver here some objects they took from Earth. Shall I let them in?


	2. Of Fusions and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greeting, my loyal subjects. I, Blue Diamond, have to make an important announcement: I have decided to do the thing called “baby-proof…ing?” to part of Homeworld in order to make it safer to Steven. If you have any question about that, please send them in the ask box. I will answer them as soon as I can.

## Greeting, my loyal subjects. I, Blue Diamond, have to make an important announcement: I have decided to do the thing called “baby-proof…ing?” to part of Homeworld in order to make it safer to Steven. If you have any question about that, please send them in the ask box. I will answer them as soon as I can.

* * *

**What kins of 'babyproofing' are you going to be doing my diamond?**

According to the books (that finally got translated), I need to cover all edges, put some soft material on the ground to prevent him from injuries if he will ever fall, make him be followed all the time by gems, install some camera drones into his room to keep him in control, add more alarms in the palace… Oh and from now on **ALL GEMS THAT AREN’T A DIAMOND OR DON’T WORK DIRECTLY FOR A DIAMOND ARE FORBIDDEN FROM GETTING CLOSER TO THIS PALACE.**

* * *

**Pardon my worries my diamond, but isn't that a bit too intensive? Preventing all gems from coming to the castle I mean**

If this means Steven is safe, then yes. Besides, Yellow will be able to handle the gems that used to come in my palace.

_A muffled “BLUE!!!” is heard in the distance_

* * *

**One of the ruby soldiers:"That steven is a clod."**

_Gets stomped by Blue’s foot and reduced into powder_

* * *

**Hopefully she doesn't go seek a saphire**

…… After an unfortunate _incident_ in the past, I prefer not meeting any Sapphire unless it’s stricly necessary. I still feel horror at the idea of two different gems fusing, but I’m glad that on Homeworld no one has ever tried to do _that_ in a long time.

_A Ruby rushes in_

My Diamond! Two different kind of Jades fused inside your palace!

_Blue Diamond facepalms_

* * *

**Do you have the proper material and equipment to educate Steven one he is old enough**

I am a Diamond. I am the “proper material and equipment” Steven needs for his education. Right now I’m going to teach him what happens to gems that decide to disobey the rule that forbids different gems from fusing.

_(To a Ruby)_ : Take the…. _fusion_ here so I can properly punish them.

_The Ruby exits the room and comes back with Lemon Jade_

* * *

**"This really is just the start of being a mother madam blue just wait until a few more years pass by. Trust me I should know from experience." -definitely not a human**

…. Pearl, call the Peridots. We got an interference.

* * *

# BLUE DIAMOND. We need to talk. First you decide to take care Steven against my wishes, then you decide to do the thing that you call “baby-proof-ing” to your palace, THEN you forbid most of the gems to enter inside your palace because you want to protect Steven AND THEN YOU SPARED A FUSION BETWEEN A GEM OF YOUR COURT AND ONE OF MINE BECAUSE HER LOOK MADE STEVEN LAUGH. AND NOW I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU TURNED HER INTO A “LIVING TOY” FOR STEWITHWILFHHIENEGIENGKECNGIJERRN—————–SIGNAL LOST—REBOOT IN 3-2-1-GIVE. BACK. STEVEN.————ERROR! ERROR! SISTEM SHUTDOWN….

Blue Diamond: Pearl, get rid of this communicator, contact the Peridots and tell them to bring me a new one. **And don’t tell anyone of this incident.**

* * *

**This is Holly Blue Agate reporting in: human larvae need to ingest a specific batch of chemicals produced by a human's mammary glands, we make a sort of formula for it here at the zoo due to the 1-5% of our specimens who can't breastfeed. Would you like a shipment?**

Considering that my attempt to emulate it ended up being a disaster and we are running out of the powdered one, I think I’ll need it as soon as possible.

* * *

**Wait wait wait madam blue I swear we aren't here to hurt you we can help you we know some things that could prove... useful for your son**

… Continue. But I warn you, if the things you say ends up hurting Steven I WILL SEND A JASPER TO SHATTER YOU.

* * *

**Yes my diamond**

Good. I like being treated with respect.

_(To Steven)_ Do you like your new toy?

_Steven, in the arms of a very sad Lemon Jade, laughs happily while trying to grab her nose_

* * *

**Us humans usually have to be breastfed for one to two years before we are weened away from breastmilk and onto softer foods like pea's, then after a certain while hard foods are availble to them too, but until Steven starts growing teeth I would advise against it. Oh and what would you like us to call you?**

Thanks for the advices. You all can call me “Diamond”.

* * *

_Lemon Jade is crying in Steven’s room. She tries to not make too much noise because she fears that Steven will start crying, and this will lead to Blue Diamond punishing her. Suddenly, Blue Pearl appears, gives her a communicator and goes away. Lemon Jade stares at it for a second and then turns it on._

Hello?

Hello? Can someone hear me?

I’m a Jade! Sort of…

* * *

**Your welcome Miss Diamond**

The pleasure is mine. Have you got more advices?

* * *

**Well we human's use diapers to temporarily hold our children's excess bodily fluids, then we discard them to the nearest trash recepticle. However steven's comfort should always come first miss diamond.**

…Okay, I didn’t need to know that.

_takes a small breath_

I’ll make my Pearl and the _fusion_ change his diapers.

* * *

**jade are you okay? did blue hurt you?**

No… for now. But if I will make Steven unhappy, unfuse or disobey her orders, she will.

_Stares at Steven, who is sleeping._

He looks cute, doesn’t he? I wonder how he will be as a Diamond. I hope he will be more like Pink than one of the others….

* * *

**My Diamond, I say this with the utmost respect but please, please be kind and careful with Steven as he grows up. Humans... have multiple Conditions where they are... Very unhappy. Some are acquired and some are hereditary. But it would cause pain to all who see Steven if he were to develop it. It's... Difficult, to watch someone you care about go though something like that.**

Believe me, I know.

And I will make sure he won’t suffer the same way I did.

* * *

**Stock up on medical equipment human anatomy books and surgery trained gems just in case**

What does it mean “medical”?


	3. How I Met Your Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Diamond, I was looking through the legalities of this new Diamond-hybrid you've acquired. I'm not sure how you wish to educate it. In the reports I received from Holly Blue Agate, she claimed that talking to them while they babble promotes their neurological growth. (But, my Diamond, are you sure Homeworld is the best environment for such an organic creature? Wouldn't a garden be better?) Blue Zircon, out ((please don't shatter me)).

**My Diamond, I was looking through the legalities of this new Diamond-hybrid you've acquired. I'm not sure how you wish to educate it. In the reports I received from Holly Blue Agate, she claimed that talking to them while they babble promotes their neurological growth. (But, my Diamond, are you sure Homeworld is the best environment for such an organic creature? Wouldn't a garden be better?) Blue Zircon, out ((please don't shatter me)).**

Well, Yellow wanted to send him to the Zoo with the other humans, but after my last trip I realized that raising him there would have made him unfit for ruling over gemkind. As for a garden, those aren’t easy to make considering the crisis we are facing. Before the rebellion many high class gems used to have one, but most of them are now in ruins, left to rot in space, without….

_Suddenly, Blue remembers of Pink’s garden_

Oh my stars I forgot of Pink’s garden.

_——————————-_

Yellow Diamond: Blue, please calm down.

Blue Diamond: _**Calm down???** _I forgot about Pink’s garden, the place she loved the most in all our empire!

Yellow Diamond: I don’t understand why you still care about her considering what she did to us all.

Blue Diamond: I’m angry just like you for what she did! It’s just that she’s still our sister and I want to give it to Steven since he’s her “son”!

_Yellow rolls her eyes, then remembers something_

Yellow Diamond: … Didn’t you gave her a gem too with that garden?

Blue Diamond: A gem? I don’t remember of giving….

_Suddenly, Blue remembers of the Spinel she made for Pink_

Blue Diamond: **OH MY STARS I FORGOT ABOUT THE SPINEL!**

* * *

# Jade here, could you tell me more about Pink’s garden? Blue Diamond keep talking about it and how she left something important there.

* * *

**Oh Pink's garden! What a wonderful place it was back in the day! Pink absolutely adored that place! It's a shame it's been forgotten to the sands of time! I imagine its withered away by now! Along with all of Pink's Toys! Spinel must be such a loyal little gem that she would remain in a rotting corpse of a garden for over 5000 years! Heheh but what do I know darling? Cya next time~♡ - Sapphire AG6-1B3 Out.**

… Thank you for reminding me of that. Pearl, send someone to shatter her. Oh, and prepare my ship, I’m going to Rose’s garden.

* * *

**Morning miss diamond how's your day going?**

Horribly. I need to prepare to go to the garden as soon as possible but my ship isn’t ready to fly yet, and Yellow wants me to stop me from going there. But she won’t stop me this time.

* * *

**Why not just use a warp to the garden then my diamond?**

…. Pearl, answer the questions in my place. I’ll be back soon.

* * *

**Are you covering steven's gem? I don't think he likes it covered.**

We always left it uncovered in order to show the other gems that he’s a Diamond.

 _A worried_ _Lemon Jade enters the room with a crying Steven._

Lemon Jade: I’m sorry to bother you, Pearl, but Steven has started crying and I have failed to calm him! Blue is going to be so angry! She will…

Blue Pearl: Don’t worry Lemon Jade, he is probably just hungry. I’ll help you feeding him if you want.

_Lemon Jade smiles and nods._

* * *

**Have you tried feeding him?**

Blue Pearl: Only a few times. My Diamond likes to do it herself, even if it’s pretty difficult to do for her due to her size.

Lemon Jade: Pearl! Steven has finished his formula and he still wants more! What should I do?

Blue Pearl: Well, my Diamond told me to not give him too much formula, but I doubt than one more bottle would hurt him…

* * *

# Pearl, it’s me. Yellow’s Pearl. Can you tell me where your Diamond is? Yellow is trying to contact her. Also, it’s true that she told the fusion that she has to remain that way or else her components will be shattered?

* * *

**I'm kinda worried about what would happen if Steven tried to walk around with his squishy human body... Everything is too big for him... He'd probably break a leg at one point**

As Blue Zircon said, a garden would be a better place to grow him, and Pink’s old garden will do that just fine. I just hope it is still usable after all this time…

* * *

**Pink's garden would need a lot of renovation, wouldn't it? It's been abandoned for.... Gosh, how long? I'm not sure. Though, it would turn out to be a beautiful place in the future! 9h, when Steven grows up I bet he'd LOVE it!**

_(Smiling)_ I’m sure he will.

* * *

**Oh.. There's a Spinel in Pink's garden, they might be... Mentally damaged. Volatile. Don't bring Steven there until you assess her stability.**

Don’t worry, I’m sure she will handle her without prob…

**Pearl please send help the Spinel became angry when I told her that Pink is gone and she’s trying to shatter me please send someone to save me oh my stars she found me he———CONNECTION TERMINATED.**

Oh dear.

* * *

***screams from the void* THIS ISN'T ENDING WELL FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCKYELLOWWHEREAREYOU?!?**

I’m currently sending my best gem to save my sister. And don’t call me Yellow. Only my sister and White can call me Yellow.

* * *

_Blue Pearl and Lemon Jade are waiting for Blue to come back. Pearl is very anxious, Lemon Jade is nervous and is trying to calm down Steven. Suddenly, Blue Diamond enters inside her palace with a bubble in her hands. She is tired and injuried._

Blue Pearl: My Diamond! Are you okay? What happened in the garden?

Blue Diamond: …..

Blue Pearl: My Diamond?

Blue Diamond: I’ve never seen such a fury and anger in my life. This Spinel poofed the Jasper Yellow send before she could do anything and almost broke my gem. Hadn’t I used on her a rejuvenator that I found in the garden I would have been shattered. Now she doesn’t remember anything. **However** , from now on no one will have to mention Pink Diamond again, or else she could get back her memories and become aggressive again. **Understood?**

Blue Pearl: …. Yes my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Good. And you, _fusion_?

Lemon Jade: …. Yes my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Good. I’m going to relax for a bit. _(pops the bubble)_ Steven, dear, here is your new best friend. I’m sure you’ll love her. _(gives him a little kiss on his forehead and walks away)_

_The two gems stare at the pink heart shaped gem on the ground for a few seconds when suddenly it starts regenerating, turning into an happy Spinel who grabs Steven from Lemon Jade’s arms and starts squeezing and shacking him while giggling from the joy._

Spinel: **I’M SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU!!!!**

Lemon Jade: Err… Spinel, you really shouldn’t shake him so much. Pearl and I might have feed him a little bit…

_Steven barfs at Spinel  
_

Lemon Jade: … too much.

_After staring for a few seconds at Steven, Spinel starts laughing. Blue Pearl facepalms while Lemon Jade stares worried at Spinel._

* * *

**Oh, hello! If it ain't my favourite happy gem, Spinel! Nice to meet you, I'm bOnEy. What do you think of Steven?**

**HE’S SO SQUISHY AND CUTE!!! I WANT TO HUG HIM ALL THE TIME!!!**

_Lemon Jade and Blue Pearl stare at each other with a worried look._

* * *

**Spinel, you should be careful with Steven. He can be fragile...**

Spinel: **WHAT??? HURTING MY BEST FRIEND??? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!! I CARE ABOUT HIM A LOT!!!**

Blue Pearl: THEN PLEASE STOP JUGGLING HIM! ****

Spinel: **AWW… BUT HE LIKES IT!!!**

* * *

**What kind of diamond is steven?**

I’m sorry but I’m not going to answer that question because my Diamond forbid me to do that. I really don’t want to see the gem that almost shattered my Diamond angry.

* * *

***panicked screams increase* I'M EITHER TOTALLY JUSTIFIED IN MY RESPONSE OR SPINEL ISN'T AS BATSHIT CRAZY AS IN THE MOVIE**

**CRAZY??? I’M NOT CRAZY!!! I’M PERFECTLY NORMAL, LIKE ANY OTHER GEM!!! AND WHAT’S A MOVIE???**

* * *

**Mmmmmmmm SPINEL!!! HELLO THERE HOW ARE YOU DISREGARDING THE WHOLE ABANDONED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS IN A GARDEN BY PINK DIAMOND!**

Spinel: **OH WOW!!! ANOTHER ASK FOR ME!!! LET’S READ IT: “HELLO THERE…**

Lemon Jade: _(in a worried tone_ ) Spinel, could you help me entertain Steven? Maybe you can teach me how to juggle…

Spinel: **SURE!!!**

————————

Spinel: WOW, YOU ARE GETTING GOOD AT THIS!!! STEVEN LOVES THE WAY YOU JUGGLE!!!

_Steven laughs and claps entusiastically his hands._

Lemon Jade: _(while juggling some balls)_ Thanks. It’s actually not that difficult as I thought. You’re a good teacher Spinel.

Spinel: **AWW THANKS!!! CAN i ASK YOU A QUESTION???**

Lemon Jade: Sure.

Spinel: **WHY YOU HAVE TWO GEMS???**

_Lemon Jade stops juggling all of the sudden, letting all the balls fall on the floor._

Lemon Jade: _(in a sad voice, while looking down)_ Well…….. I’m a fusion. Between two different Jades. One of my components is a Yellow Jade and was a member of Yellow Diamond’s court and the other one is a Green Water Jade and was a member of Blue Diamond’s court.

Spinel: **WHY YOU SAID THAT YOUR COMPONENTS WERE PARTS OF THE DIAMONDS COURTS???**

Lemon Jade: On Homeworld… fusions between two different kinds of gems are… are forbidden. I was going to be unfused and shattered for what I did but then…

Spinel: _(worried)_ **BUT THEN WHAT???**

Lemon Jade: _(starts crying)_ Steven laughed at me. He laughed and laughed and neither Blue Diamond or the Ruby that was with her could stop him. And so Blue Diamond decided to punish me in a different way. She told me that from now on I wouldn’t have been considered anymore as a gem, but rather as a toy that Steven would have played with, forced to obey every order given under the threat of being shattered on the spot, forever trapped into this palace. I started hating Steven for this, I really wanted to hurt him for what he caused to me, but then one day I realized i was wrong. Both Blue Diamond and her Pearl were away and I was alone with Steven, that was doing something called “sleeping”, when he suddenly started crying. I tried to calm him down, and he started laughing again. It made me so angry… I-I started to cry…. And then he stopped and… looked at me. He stared at me with a worried look and started to babble, like he wanted to say something. He tried and tried and in the end he said one thing: “Jade?” I was shocked, that was the first word he said and it was my name. He was worried about me, probably he realized that laughing at me he made me sad and so he felt guilty about that. He cared about me. He loved me. And that made me so happy. It was then that I realized that he isn’t like the other Diamonds: he is kinder, he has the capacity to understand others that they lacked, he is better than them…. Spinel, are your okay?

Spinel: _(visibly upset)_ **I’M FINE. IT’S JUST THAT I NEVER EXPECTED THE DIAMONDS TO BE SUCH HORRIBLE GEMS. BLUE SEEMS SO… NICE. I REALLY HOPE STEVEN WILL BECOME A GOOD DIAMOND, SO HE WILL USE HIS POWERS TO HELP YOU.**

Lemon Jade: Thanks.

Spinel: **DO YOU WANT AN HUG?**

_Lemon Jade silently nods and gets hugged alongside Steven by Spinel. Three black lines underneath both of her eyes appears, but she doesn’t realize that._


	4. Countdown to Final Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamonds enters into her palace. She looks better than before.
> 
> I really needed that massage. I swear I’ve never felt so good since Era 1. Now, let’s answer some questions… Let’s answer this one.

_Blue Diamonds enters into her palace. She looks better than before._

I really needed that massage. I swear I’ve never felt so good since Era 1. Now, let’s answer some questions… Let’s answer this one: 

_(with a shocked and disgusted look on her face)_ …. I really didn’t want to hear about that. I’m going to train a few gems to become “doctors”. And tell the ones that are fixing the garden to make it safer.

* * *

**Spinel you need to be careful with Steven. If he turns PINK he could be hurt then you’d be in trouble he is very special to blue DIAMOND. If he gets too he will be GONE.**

I see what you did here. I’m sending a Topaz to shatter you.

* * *

## Hi Pearl, it’s me, Yellow’s Pearl. It’s true that your Diamond rejuvenated the gem that tried to shatter her and gave her to Steven? Because that would be very stupid. Everyone knows that rejouvenators don’t work properly and that eventually the rejouvenated gems remember everything one way or another. Stars, I’m pretty sure that she started to remember something right now! Please, tell her to bubble her and simply make a new Spinel.

_Spinel walks into Blue Diamond’s room and sees her communicator. She turns it on and sees a question._

**WHY SOME WORDS ARE WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY? PINK… DIAMOND… GONE… WHO IS THIS PINK DIAMOND? THERE IS NO PINK DIAMOND! RIGHT? Right?**

_Her colors starts to become darker, but she doesn’t realize that._

* * *

**Results of research show having a second human child to grow with can help with behaviour and learning perhaps introducing Steven to a second human child could improve his mood and give him a companion for life**

Steven doesn’t need any human companion. He has already all the persons he need there.

_Sees Spinel running on a ball with Steven on top of her head, with Pearl and Lemon Jade running behind her in an attempt to stop her from crashing into something_

Maybe he needs more companions. But I’ll search for them once the garden is fixed and Steven is transferred here.

* * *

**Hey, Jade... Is the little guy growing on you? :) Ahhh he'll be so cute when he grows up! ... And then not so cute anymore. Humans are weird.**

Lemon Jade: _(while holding Steven)_ He’s a good baby and I really want to be here with him when he will become a full fledged Diamond. Frankly, I don’t care much how he will look like then. Steven? Can you say “Pearl”?

Steven: Porl!

Lemon Jade: Almost there!

* * *

**Steven’s gonna be in the garden? Alone? Who else is going?**

Steven won’t be alone. I’ll send my Pearl, Spinel and the _fusion_ with him alongside many gems of my court that will educate him for his future role as a Diamond and others that will protect him. I’ll remain here on Homeworld but I will visit him as much as I can. _(to Pearl)_ Contact the gems on the garden and ask them how long I will have to wait until the garden can be used.

* * *

**Just a random question, but if any of you ever forgot something, and it was something really important, but also something really sad and it would hurt to remember, would you want to remember it, even though it hurts? Or would you rather forget forever, but you’d be left without knowing something really big that happened? What if that thing maybe was so important that you would feel changed if you remembered it?**

**Well, I’m not sure how to answer this question, but I think that I forgot someone very important. I don’t remember anything about her, but she was really close to me, or so I think. Oh well, maybe I’m just wrong. I have all the friends I need here!**

* * *

## fnreicnernfoc……..STEVEN—BACK………GIVE——-STEVEN——-BACK……wfref.erfr…………rrrrrrree..e..e.e.er.———-ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM SHUTDOWN…

_Lemon Jade: (In a worried tone)_ Who are you?… Can you hear me?… Hello?

* * *

**I don’t think it’s a great idea to bring spinel to the garden blue, it could make her remember.**

Don’t worry, if she will ever start to remember something I’ll just hit her again with the rejuvenator.

* * *

**Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it, blue diamond.**

Blue Diamond: Is that a menace? Are you insinuating that I will make the same mistakes that I did in the past again? Are you insinuating that I won’t be able to take care of Steven in the future and so I will lead him to do the same things Pink did in the past? DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL PUT HIM INTO HIS ROOM AND TRAP HIM THERE FOR YEARS UNTIL HE STARTS TO BEHAVE BETTER? **DO YOU THINK I WON’T LISTEN TO HIM WHEN HE WILL HAVE HIS FIRST COLONY AND SHE WILL TELL ME TO SPARE IT BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH ALL THE LIFEFORMS ON IT AND THAT MAYBE THERE IS A BETTER WAY TO COLONIZE PLANETS THAT WON’T KILL THEM ALL? _DO YOU THINK I WILL EVER CREATE A ZOO FOR PINK WHERE A FEW OF THE CREATURES SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH WILL BE CONSERVED BECAUSE I WILL MISTAKE HER WISHES???_**

##  **_DO YOU THINK I WILL LEAD HER TO…_ **

Blue Pearl: **MY DIAMOND!**

_Suddenly, Blue Diamonds realizes what she was doing and stops speaking. Then, as nothing had happened, she asks at her Pearl a question._

Blue Diamond: Did they finally finished fixing the garden?

Blue Pearl: _(worried)_ Yes, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Good. Take Steven and all his stuff and wait for me at the warp pad. I have to inform Yellow that I won’t be avaible for a while.

_After they both leave the room, Spinel gets out of her hiding place. She’s confused about what she heard at first, but then she remembers of what she read in the past and realizes something: there is another Diamond other than Blue, Yellow, White and Steven, and she’s somewhere out there._


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends. For now.

White Diamond’s Pearl stared at the warp stream left by the warp pad used by Blue Diamond to teleport to Pink’s former garden. She stared at it until it disappeared, then she moved back inside her Diamond’s ship. Her Diamond had seen enough and there were more important things to do.

Like telling at the Peridots to not fix the connection issues of the communicator that Blue Diamond’s Pearl gave at the Lemon Jade. _“It’s funny,”_ White Diamond thought, _“that Blue Diamond never realized that her Pearl has been working with the Crystal Gems for months, sending them informations about Steven and secretly planning to run away to Earth with him and the fusion.”_

Then she shifted her thought to the Spinel, who has started to remember her past. _“I wonder what she would do if she ever knew that Pink is still alive. Maybe I will send her some information and see how she will react.”_ White smiled. The future was going to be interesting.

For her.

##  **END OF ACT ONE**


	6. Making Of

As I said multiple times, the au began due to some asks that some anons (one of which was I) sent at [@boy-with-the-pink-hair](https://tmblr.co/mn2WoSdO9t9fuUSBEEq81KA). I didn’t make any plot at first, planning to use the various questions sent to readers to make various small comedic story arcs. After a short while bits and pieces of plot started forming in my head, thus leading me to plan what would have been the plot. Only for my brain to scramble it up and give me ideas for the second act. So I decided to cut it short and start working on Act 2.

Here are the changes that I made:

  * Yellow Pearl was going to be more important to the plot. She was going to help Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl taking care of Steven so often that Yellow Diamond in the end would have given her to Blue Diamond and she would have become Steven’s babysitter. She was going to act a lot like Squidward, complaining all the time and falling victim of various slapstick gags.

  * Blue Diamond would have babyproofed 1/3 of Homeworld and forced all the gems on Homeworld to act as living toys to Steven. Yellow Diamond would have gotten very angry for this.

  * Connected to the previous idea, Lemon Jade was going to form because the two Jades that form her had no idea how to calm down a crying Steven and got discovered.

  * At one point, Spinel was going to appear before Lemon Jade and rather than being rejuvenated she was going to remember everything. Including the fact that Pink left her behind on a garden for thousands of years.

  * Lemon Jade was going to be contacted by the CG earlier. She would have then investigated a bit and discovered that Blue Pearl was working with them, sending them informations about Steven. Blue Pearl then would have asked her to help her and she would have accepted. I regret having to scrap this scene because it would have developed both of them, but I later managed to find a way to integrate it in the story as an event that happened “offscreen” via the Epilogue and the last meeting between Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond in Act 2.





End file.
